Merry Christmas Draco
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Harry has a surprise for someone under the tree.


**Merry Christmas, Draco**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day my dreams would come true. I went downstairs to put my presents under the tree, making sure that they were all there. I made sure to put his gift really far back, so that he couldn't find it until the time was right. I went back upstairs and waited for Christmas morning. I still had three hours until anyone else was to be waking up. The fact that this house could hold all these people was a shock. I mean every Weasley child was here. including my boyfriend and his parents.

Bill was here with his wife Fleur and their two kids, Jacob at eight and Sophia at five. Charlie was here with his wife Rebecca and their three kids, Laura at seven and the twins Jason and Josh at one. Next was Percy with his fiancée Penelope. Fred and George with their wives Angelina and Katie, plus their own set of children. Fred and Katie had a little girl named Zella at three, as well as another young one on the way. George and Angelina had two little boys Michael at four and Joseph at two. Then there was Ron and his wife Hermione. Hermione was three months pregnant. Plus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and our other three house guests. The fact that this house could hold over twenty people without it being over crowded was amazing.

It was almost seven in the morning when someone screaming, "It's Christmas", awakened the whole house. We all came downstairs to see the children all sitting by the Christmas tree.

Ginny came into the room wearing only a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and an apron. Her hair was pulled back out of her face. "Guys, I told you to wake up your parents and everyone else, not scream so the entire neighborhood would wake up," she scolded putting her hands on her hips. Zella, who was about three, did the same thing. She always copied her Auntie Ginny.

"Yea, no wakin neighbors," Zella said.

"Zella, how about you go into the kitchen and stir the pancake batter for me?" Ginny said pushing Zella back into the kitchen.

Zella put her hand to her forehead, as if saluting Ginny and walked into the kitchen.

Ginny looked so beautiful at that moment.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There's just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is...**

**You**

"Ginny, what are you doing up so soon?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make breakfast. As for the kids, well Zella heard me, so she came down to help me and the other kids came down a few minutes later," Ginny explained.

"We wanted to help," Laura said picking up her little brother Jason, while Josh crawled by her side as they went into the kitchen. She came back with a two bottles. One in her hand, feeding Jason and Josh had the other in his mouth.

Rebecca went forward and took Josh and Jason from Laura. "You should have woken us up."

"I know, but we decided to let you all have a few more hours of sleep," Sophia said.

To see all these kids like this was so beautiful. I wish I had kids like this.

"Breakfast is ready," Ginny called from the kitchen.

We all went into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. Mr. Weasley said grace and we dug in. After breakfast, we all sat around the table telling stories and letting our stomachs rest. Ginny started to clear the table, when I stopped her.

"You cooked Ginny, I'll take care of cleaning up," I said taking the plates out of her hands. My boyfriend stood up and helped me as well.

She looked surprised for a second before smiling and walking into the living room and sitting with her family.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There's just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**You baby**

Once the dishes were put away, I sat with the Weasley family around the tree. All the kids were seated around the tree, waiting to dig into their gifts. Once I was seated, the kids dug into their gifts. It was quite amusing. Tissue paper, wrapping paper, tags, bows, and bags went flying. It took three hours just to get through all the gifts. When we were done, the kids began playing with their gifts, while all of us adults sat on the couch.

I saw Zella toss one jacks under the tree. As she went to get it, I remembered that was where I had put my gift to my boyfriend. I smiled when Zella came out from under the tree with the small little gift in her hands.

"Uncle Harry, I found a gift from you under the tree," she said handing it to me. I handed it to my boyfriend.

My boyfriend looked confused for a moment before opening it. Removing the silver wrapping paper, he found a black velvet box. He drew in a shaky breath before looking at the tag on the wrapping paper.** To Draco, Love Harry**. He looked at me before opening the box. Inside was a 14K white gold 1/2-carat t.w. three-stone diamond engagement ring. He gasped and looked back at me. I stood up and walked over to her. I kneeled down on one knee and took the small box in my hand and took his hand in my other.

"Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" I asked him.

Hee looked at everyone, but me before finally turning toward me with the smile that always made my heart melt.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, Harry Potter, I'll marry you."

I smiled as I slipped the ring on his finger before kissing him full on the lips.

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I don't even wish for snow**

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to**

**Hear those magic reindeers click**

**'Cause I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

* * *

_One year later…_

Draco and I stepped into the Malfoy living room. We were having all the Weasley's over for the holidays this year. We had just come from St. Mungos and we had very good news.

"Mom! Dad!" Draco called out setting her coat on the rack.

All our nieces and nephews came running into the room, giving us all hugs. Next came Draco's parents and the rest of the Weasley's. We exchanged hugs and kisses. When we were done with greetings, I put my arm around Draco's waist and nudged him.

"Everybody, we have some wonderful news." Draco's smile grew as he looked at me one more time. I nodded. "We're going to have a baby."

We exchanged more hugs and kisses as well the occasional "Congratulations!"

I stared at my beautiful husband. He looked up at me before capturing my lips in his. I kissed him back before letting him go.

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

* * *

**a/n: I hope you all like this story. I really enjoyed writing it. So, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**So, do me a favor and press that little button at the bottom of the page, you know the one. It says, "submit review". I love it when you review.**

**Also, song is totally not mine. I give full credit to Mariah Carey for "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Round of applause for Mariah.**

**Love you,**

**Sammie**


End file.
